1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vending machine, more particularly to a vending machine with pivotable partition plates.
2. Description of Related Art
Vending machines typically include a tray and a plurality of partition plates attached in the tray. A product transmitting passage is located between each two adjacent partition plates for transmitting products out from the vending machine. Sometimes, the product transmitting passage is not wide enough to accommodate the products. Some of the partition plates need to be detached from the tray to provide a wider space for placing the products. However, it is inconvenient to mount and dismount the partition plates in the tray.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.